


Family is Relative

by Ifeelwitchcraftuponme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Extended Family, Oneshot, The Doctor’s Daughter, The Doctor’s Family - Freeform, The Doctor’s Wife, non-canon interaction, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifeelwitchcraftuponme/pseuds/Ifeelwitchcraftuponme
Summary: The Doctor’s Daughter is surprised to meet an old friend of the Doctor, his wife.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter) & River Song, River Song/The Doctor, The Doctor & Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter), The Doctor & River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Family is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> This was created by me as part of Team Slitheen’s challenge as part of the extinction earth Instagram event, held by @Whocollege.  
> Editing and idea credit goes to my awesome teammates!

  
Jenny was the Doctor's daughter, and that was all she lived for.

Since waking up in the only home she had ever known, she was drawn to the stars - she had her father's legacy to live up to, after all. Just today she had saved the city-moon of Delea from invading extraterrestrial forces, running straight into the conflict as soon as she’d received the distress signal. She had never been more happy with her decision to run away- truthfully, the running was the best part.

She had received a hero's welcome from the people of Delea, their fishy lizard-like appearance reminding her so much of the Hath. She had recently heard through her travels that the human-Hath alliance had brought a new era of peace to what was once her home planet. Now the whole universe was her home. And she loved it.

She had seen so many other societies and civilizations in her life, so much culture and history. She had even looked into her father's past, but had been unsuccessful for the most part. Whoever the time lords were, they must have been incredibly secretive.

But for now she just wanted to enjoy a night of celebration. If there was one thing she knew about the Doctor, it was that he never hung around, Jenny, on the other hand, loved to meet the people she had helped, and they, for the most part, enjoyed her presence too.

She entered one of the only surviving buildings in the city, tonight a party hall, transformed by lanterns and music. People of many species- not limited to the natives of Delea- came en masse to celebrate their newfound freedom and promises of peace.

There was a great cheer as Jenny entered the hall, greeting those she had fought alongside just earlier that day. They offered countless gifts, which she turned down politely. These people had little- she would never dream of taking anything from them.

As she moved into the party, she quickly found herself recounting her escapades to a rapt audience- “ saving lives, helping people, fighting monsters- it's what I live for ”. One resident shook her hands so enthusiastically she thought she might regenerate, “ Words truly cannot express how thankful we are for you. Drinks are on me tonight!” the man exclaimed. Jenny was shocked by this gesture- “ there really is no need ” she said, taken aback by the kindness of the locals. Their generosity shone and she made a vow to herself that she would ensure they rebuilt their once beautiful city.

The kind old man took her hand once again- “ you saved us all, it's the least we can do” he whispered gently.

“ Really. There is no need- this is just my life. I don’t do it for reward, but because it is what is right and what is just’.

“One time” she continued,  “I had to rescue an entire platoon of Judoon, who had accidentally landed on a melting acid lake- ” suddenly, the locals were once again entranced by tales of her greatest encounters, that all they could do was to simply sit and listen intently.

The hours passed like seconds and the night continued, glowing with life and happiness.

“Three cheers for our hero Jenny- The Doctor’s daughter!”

The crowd began to cheer-

“ONE”

“TWO”

“THREE”

On three the door burst inwards.

The room fell silent.

All partygoers were watching the silhouetted figure in the door.

The figure solidified into the form of a woman with an explosion of curly hair, lit up like a halo by the light flowing through the open door. She strode into the room captivating all with her confidence and slightly menacing aura, not to mention the huge laser rifle at her hip.

Jenny got to her feet shielding as many civilians as she could with her body, the woman just looked her up and down and smiled, lifting the sunglasses from her eyes.

“ I’m looking for the Doctor, ”

“ You won't find him here .” said Jenny,

“Oh? I heard he’d just been here- something about saving the local people from certain doom, usual stuff- has he gone already?”

Jenny was about to say something, but before she could even open her mouth, one of the bartenders, a young blonde woman, piped up. “ We weren't saved by the Doctor, Miss- we were saved by her, ” she said, gesturing towards the bristling Jenny. “ Our hero, the Doctor's daughter.”

“Oh.” said the curly haired woman- who then began laughing,  “Never mind then, I was just looking for my ridiculous husband. I thought I might have found him here but clearly I was mistaken’.

She happily slid onto a stool at the bar beside Jenny, as the people began to party once again, more warily this time. The woman scrutinised Jenny for a moment before offering her hand.

“River Song. The name’s Professor River Song.”

Jenny shook her hand cautiously,

“I’m Jenny. The Doc- “

River interrupted: “ Doctor’s daughter. Yes, I know I’ve heard it. Many times.”

Jenny pauses with a slight trepidation and she finally realizes. She questioned:  “...Hang on. You said he was your husband?’

River paused, and slowly nodded.

“You know- he's never told me about you before.” she said.

Jenny’s face fell. “ Really ?”

“ Oh yes .” River noticed Jenny’s face filling with disappointment.  “But don't worry, he doesn't tell me much. I have to find it out myself, one way or another,” she said calmly, her hand gently tapping on the gun at her hip.

“Me and him- we have, um, well, a complicated relationship,” remarked River.

“ Complicated ?” said Jenny, looking at River whose suave and dangerous demeanour seemed to suggest it was extremely complicated.

“Oh yes dear, but I am still surprised, this isn’t something I’d have expected from him. I thought I would have heard if he had a… well I don’t know… a… fling”

Jenny’s eyes suddenly went wide. “ No no, I- technically I’m more of his clone- he didn’t… there isn’t anyone else.”

“Oh, fascinating-”

“ Anyway, he thinks I'm dead. I only met him the one time, you know?”

As the blonde bartender set a pair of drinks down before the two, River’s eyes sparked appreciatively, and she downed a long sip of the golden liquid in her cup.

“Awh isn’t that sad. I mean, he probably thinks I’m dead too- I have this nasty habit of meeting him in the wrong order”.

“Is that why you’re looking for him now? To see him again?”

“Oh yes- I need to have a word with him. Leaving me alone on Darillium after 24 years. The most lovely date and he just abandoned me there the second it was over. I've been looking for almost a year now, but I just can't find him”

“ Oh- “ murmured Jenny, face falling,  “Well… I was hoping to see him again too- but if you can’t find him, I doubt I ever could,”

“Why are you looking for him dear? You seem to have made a wonderful name for yourself here, without his help.”

“I just want to know more about- well... who I am… who he is. I've never met someone like him before .”

“ Me neither” murmured River.

“ You know, I met the Doctor once. It was brilliant. I don't think you could ever get rid of her - i mean - him for good ,” remarked the blonde bartender, knowingly, “ you'll both just have to keep looking, and he’ll turn up.”

River and Jenny shared a look. 

“ I’m sure if we work together- ” said Jenny,

“- We’ll find him quicker” finished River.

“ Well then ,” Jenny said quickly, finishing off her drink.  “I suppose the question becomes- when do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> And we won the event!  
> Team Slitheen all the way 2020!!!


End file.
